


Silent Pleasure

by DarthSuki



Series: Lightwarden AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, F/M, Lightwarden Au, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Though he is known for the silence that surrounds him, the Lightwarden of the same name is more than capable of filling the air with the sweet noise of your voice.





	Silent Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my FFXIV writing blog on tumblr. If you would like to submit a request or check out my other related work, [go check it out here!](https://finalfantasyxivwritings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The character featured is my own WoL, as part of a little AU I have where he failed to contain the lightwardens during the events of Shadowbringers, thereby becoming a lightwarden himself. Silence, as he is now called, was once known as Samilen Jawantal.
> 
> More information on the wardens and the warriors they once were: [Silence (Samilen)](https://darthsuki.tumblr.com/post/186318857265/) | [Indulgence (Khalja)](https://darthsuki.tumblr.com/post/186285956640/)

He does not speak to you, though that in itself is almost a lie. _Almost_ , in the sense at least that you have never heard the creature’s audible voice–or at least you don’t _think_ you have.

You…aren’t sure if you’ve actually heard anything, not when you’re always so physically close to _him_.

It all runs together after a while, sound and thought, the echo of a low purr almost constant inside of your mind that almost feels as delightful as the caress of metal against your skin. You can’t quite recall how long it’s been since you’ve last saw another person let alone heard their voice on the air–after so long, it wouldn’t have even surprised you if you had gone deaf long ago, the world somehow unchanged in your time with a creature who but sucks all the sound from the air and leaving only what he wants you to hear.

His voice, always, a heavy presence deep in your thoughts. Rumbling, cooing, powerful in ways you can hardly comprehend.

_Are you happy?_

The words simply exist in your mind, and gently does that presence push against your own. Your head turns in response, cradled gently against a cool palm as a sharp claw traces idly over your cheek.

“Yes,” you murmur, and it is truly the only sound you hear–the only sound that _he_ allows to exist within his influence. Your voice. Your heartbeat. “I’m…very happy right now.”

_I am pleased, my little mortal._

There is a genuine satisfaction in the creature’s soundless words, one that trickles into your own thoughts and feelings like a warm rain. Upon the creature’s lap, the world seems so small and insignificant–there is so little to worry for when _he_ is there, protecting you from everything and anything that would harm you.

A moment passes, and you feel the careful caress of claws move down your face, jaw, throat–you can feel how easily it would be for the metal to pierce your skin, to draw blood, but the creature is unendingly gentle with you.

 _It has been long since I’ve last heard you sing for me_ , the creature all but coos, touch trailing down the front of your body, past your chest and belly and to places you can but shiver thinking about-

The only times you’ve ever seen _him_ remove the mask upon his face, always hiding his mouth from view. In the days since taken into the creature's sweet embrace, you are far more familiar with the _feel_ of his lips as opposed to what they look like--how able they are to make you crest from one orgasm into the next.

_Open your legs for me, little one._

You can hear the gentle noise of metal coming undone from somewhere above your head, your thighs already parting in what’s become an almost-instinctual response to the noise.

_I will sate my thirst, and you will yet sing for me again._


End file.
